What really matters
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Tony esta acostumbrado a que siempre hubieran personas hablando mal de el a sus espaldas. Por años siempre fue así. Pero ahora, con un grupo de superhéroes apoyándolo, puede que las cosas empiezen a cambiar.


**What really matters**

Tony esta acostumbrado a que siempre hubieran personas hablando mal de el a sus espaldas. Por años siempre fue así. Pero ahora, con un grupo de superhéroes apoyándolo, puede que las cosas empiezen a cambiar.

Wenas gente, soy Kakushi Miko, estrenándome en este nuevo fandom "The Avengers". En serio, me habían gustado las películas de cada héroe por su lado (Especialmente las de IronMan XD) pero cuando vi The Avengers en el cine, y en 3D, mi cabeza simplemente se voló por tanta "awesomes" XDDDD es decir, genialidad. Y es increíble lo rápido que se actualizan los fics en ingles, en un día se agregan por lo menos 50 fics a la lista, no es chiste O.o! Así que, como no podía ser de otra forma, aquí esta mi colaboración a este increíble fandom. No estoy segura de si capte bien sus personalidades, me e leído varios fics, pero simplemente me cuesta imaginarme los diálogos de Tony; el es tan cool, siempre sarcástico, chistoso, y de corazón tierno n/n

Como sea, voy terminando la nota. Este fic esta basado en otro llamado "Toothpicks" que esta en ingles, lo recomiendo para los que entiendan en idioma, básicamente ese trata de situaciones donde cada uno de los Avengers son insultados u ofendidos por algún tipo cualquiera y los demás deciden darles una lección por hablar de lo que no saben. Me gusto tanto que quise hacer mi propia versión. Disfruten la lectura.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad.** Si lo fueran… solo digamos que Tony seria acosado por cierto Capitán y cierto Dios de las mentiras XDDDD

ººººº

-En serio, ¿pueden creer a este tipo?

-Solo porque es millonario actúa como si fuera el rey del mundo.

-Tsk, seguro que nunca trabajo en toda su vida, ese tipo me da una rabia que…

Así continuaron el trió de agentes de SHIELD, sentados en una mesa, en el comedor de la nave, sin tener idea de que el hombre del que hablaban estaba un par de mesas más lejos. Dando un sorbo a su café, intento concentrarse en la pantalla de su celular, añadiendo detalles a su pequeño proyecto. Las risotadas de la mesa de los habladores seguro se podrían oír en toda la condenada nave. Dio un suspiro, guardando el celular en el bolsillo. No había caso, no podía concentrarse en los cálculos, y eso le molestaba.

El que todavía le importara.

Tony Stark tendría un enorme ego del tamaño del Himalaya, pero eso no significaba que no supiera que no todo el mundo le agradara. Desde que había entrado al colegio privado para niños superdotados había sido así. Su genialidad no tenia par, el era el mejor de toda la clase, demonios, el mejor de los cien niños genios de aquel colegio. Y claro, esto atrajo rencores en los demás; que por mucho que se esforzaran y se quedaran en vela con sus proyectos, el lograba superarlos casi sin esfuerzo. Sus inventos eran mejores, más eficientes y avanzados. Fue con amargura que descubrió que tener el gran don que solo unos pocos en el mundo poseían, conllevaba a una vida de soledad y desprecio. Incluso algunos de sus profesores le miraban con desdén cuando el les corregía sus errores.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a aparentar que todo estaba bien, llevando esa actitud de "Soy genial y no me importa lo que pienses", al menos así no les daría la satisfacción de saber que sus palabras podían herirle. Con su personalidad carismática, pronto la gente empezó a rodearlo y a elogiarlo. Pero era claro que solo lo querían por su fama, o su atractivo o su dinero, varias veces por las tres cosas. En realidad, solo tenia tres amigos fieles que lo querían por ser quien era: Pepper, Rodney, y Happy. No importaban las estupideces que hiciera o lo obstinado que podía ser, ellos siempre estaban allí, haciendo todo lo posible para que no terminara matándose en alguno de sus locos inventos y hazañas. Por esto, Tony los tenía en gran estima.

Luego de lo Afganistán, luego de… Yinsen, Tony tomo mas conciencia sobre sus actos. No desperdiciaría su vida, haría las cosas como debían ser, ayudaría y protegería a la gente inocente cuando fuera que le necesitaran. Y se sentía bien, hacer algo que realmente contaba. Incluso, una pequeña parte de él casi creía que la gente empezaría a verlo mejor, que bajo la fachada de genio millonario egocéntrico, había un superhéroe dispuesto a dar la cara para proteger al mundo.

Quizás habían personas que veían esto, pero lamentablemente, la mayor parte del mundo era poblado por personas como los de las mesa de habladores, que solo resaltaban sus aspectos negativos. Y dolía, dolía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, solo pudieran ver eso. ¿Acaso no era suficiente todo su trabajo? ¿O en verdad, su deseo de ayudar no era más que una fachada para llamar la atención? Algunas veces, ni él sabía si esto era verdad o no.

Sacudió la cabeza, era esta la razón por la que no le gustaba pensar en estas cosas. Mejor seria volver al laboratorio y terminar de arreglar los daños de su traje en paz sin los parloteos de esos tipos.

Estaba por tomar su taza de café cuando alguien le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le hizo saltar de su piel.-¡Amigo Stark! Que gusto encontrarlo almorzando aqui.-exclamo muy sonriente Thor, el famoso dios del rayo, sentándose en la silla a su lado, pronto, todo el resto del equipo de los Avengers se unieron, trayendo bandejas con comida. Genial.

-Ey, Tony, hasta que por fin descubriste que existe un mundo fuera de laboratorio.-murmuro Clint, empezando a condimentar su almuerzo.

-Y lo dice el tipo que todavía no abandono el nido.- respondió con su famosa sonrisa sarcástica.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.-murmuro ahora Natasha, sentada junto al arquero, que gran sorpresa allí (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Solo déjame tomarme dos cafés más y estaré en llamas, querida Tasha.

-Tony, tu cuerpo necesita mas que cafeína para trabajar al cien por ciento.-Steve informo, como el gran líder que era, preocupándose por la salud de todos.

-Muchas gracias, Capitán Obvio. Pero tienes razón, hay mas cosas, como los pasteles, las donas, PopTarts, si nuestro goloso amigo se siente generoso de compartir…

-¿Uhm?-Thor gruño, concentrado mas en comer que en la conversación en si.

-El azúcar puede ser una gran fuente de energía. No sabia que te encantaba lo dulce.-exclamo un poco asombrado Bruce Banner. Cuando crees conocer a alguien…

-Oh si, me encaaaanta lo dulce, lastima que Pepper me puso un limite desde la vez que me dio un ataque de azúcar, estuve despierto por tres días y lamia su cabeza, pensando que era una fresa gigante.

-… lo estas inventando ¿verdad?-pregunto Bruce, todos en la mesa con su misma expresión de incredulidad.

-Ustedes deciden si eso es verdad o no.-sonrió misteriosamente.

Continuaron conversando por unos cinco minutos más, y Tony ya se había olvidado de la razón por la que quería marcharse cuando…

-¿Han visto las camisetas que usa? Pero que tipo tan patético, seguro es el más viejo de todos en el grupo.-exclamo uno de los de la mesa de los habladores. Tony maldijo mentalmente, no ahora.

-¡Ey chicos! Estaba con esta cosa que estaba armando, realmente no recuerdo que era o para que servía, y pensé que tal vez podían ayudarme a ponerla aprueba si…-intento hacer que todos pusieran su atención en el, pero los agentes hablaban tan alto que era imposible no oírlos.

-¿Que hay del Capitán y Thor? No que uno tiene cerca de noventa años y el otro como mil y algo.

-Esos no cuentan, el Capitán estuvo congelado, así que técnicamente no envejeció ni un día, y el otro es un dios. Apuesto toda mi paga del mes a que Stark ya debe pasar los cuarenta y todavía actúa como si fuera un adolecente.

-¡Jajaja! además ni siquiera sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como BlackWidow o Hawkeye, lo único que tiene es un fierro atravesado en el pecho, gran cosa.

Tony clavo su vista en la taza en sus manos. Un tenso silencio había caído en la mesa. Casi podía sentir las miradas oscuras de los demás. Thor había dejado de comer sus preciadas PopTarts, Clint revolvía su comida con gesto ausente, Natasha apretó el mango del cuchillo en su mano, Steve tenia ese severo gesto que solo aparecía cuando en verdad estaba molesto y Bruce estaba dando largos suspiro, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Ignorantes de las reacciones que estaban causando, el trió de Habladores continuo con su ponzoñosa charla.

-Cree que por que construyo el traje de IronMan es un héroe. Bah, yo hubiera podido hacerlo si tuviera la plata y los cesos. No es tan especial.

-Ni la plata es de el, solo tiene fama por ser el hijo de Howard Stark.

-Muy cierto. El sujeto es una farsa. Sin su dinero y su traje, Tony Stark no es nada.

Los tres tipos estallaron en risas. Esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Thor, siendo el más impulsivo, se levanto bruscamente, ya listo a mostrarles todo el poder de Mjonir, pero un tirón en su muñeca lo detuvo. Fue Tony quien le paro.

-Hombre de metal, ¿porque me detienes? Esos hombres están mancillando tu nombre.-exclamo el Asgardiano, con intención de volver a la carga, pero Tony le dio otro tirón, devolviéndolo a su asiento.

-Déjalo, no importa.

-¿No importa? Tony, esos tipos no saben de lo que están hablando.- exclamo la pelirroja, extrañada por la reacción tan… pasiva.

-Si, de ser por mí, esos tipos tendrían una docena de flechas clavadas en sus culos en un parpadeo.-gruño Clint, cruzándose de brazos.

Tony mantuvo su expresión impasible, dando un último sorbo a su taza ya vacía, dejándola en la mesa.-Esta bien, chicos, en serio no es la gran cosa, ya oí otras peores; si me dieran una moneda por cada insulto que me dedican seria, bien, seria más rico de lo que ya soy.

-Pero dejar que tipos como ellos se burlen cuando estas presente… no me parece correcto.-exclamo Steve, con gesto indignado, y un poco de culpa, ya que el también había menospreciado a Stark en el pasado. Todo el equipo sabía que Tony era excéntrico, un poco narcisista, obsesivo-paranoico, y gustaba de gastar bromas, pero también era fiel, noble, y desinteresado, dispuesto a darlo todo por la gente que ama.

Stark dio un suspiro, poniéndose de pie.-Miren, bien podría ir a buscar uno de mis trajes de repuesto y darles un pedazo de lo que pienso, junto con un viaje gratis a la luna, pero no voy a hacer eso. Y no lo voy a hacer porque no me interesa lo que crean de mí, Tony Stark es un hombre muy ocupado como para dar sermones a niños de primaria, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, como , no lo se, salvar el mundo por ejemplo. Algo que ustedes deberían hacer también. Ahora, tengo que irme y si me necesitan, ¡que pena! porque voy a estar arreglando mi traje por la próximas tres o cuatro horas y no quiero que me molesten. Chaitos.

Con eso, se dio media vuelta, y se marcho del comedor, dejando al resto de los Avengers con expresión consternada.

-Le importa.-murmuro Bruce tan calmado como podía estar. Todos asintieron.

-Entonces… ¿que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto el Asgardiano.

-Bien… dijo que iba a estar ocupado por un buen rato, y creo que se lo que podemos hacer mientras.-casi susurro Steve con un toque de malicia, observando al trió de habladores levantándose de su mesa. Los cinco superhéroes compartieron una mirada cómplice, y se pusieron de pie.

ººººº

Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, Tony miro la hora, eran las nueve y media de la noche ya. Curioso, el tiempo siempre volaba cuando estaba en su laboratorio. Se puso de pie, estirando sus cansados músculos. Un par de huesos sonaron por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición encorva… Hmm, grandioso, ahora se sentía como un viejo. Es cierto que se la pasaba mucho tiempo sentado o en posiciones incomodas cuando esta en pleno proceso creativo, pero solía ir a ejercitarse con Happy. Ahora ya no tanto, ya que había veces que se tenia que quedar en la nave por tal o cual razón. Quizás debería aceptar la oferta de Natasha de entrenarlo en combate, por lo menos para estar en forma.

Había avanzado bastante con las reparaciones, ya mañana terminaría. Si. Ahora, solo quería ir a la sala especial exclusiva para los Avengers, comer algún pedazo de pizza, si sobro, y mirar tele hasta dormirse. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, vio su reflejo en la ventanilla. Hizo una mueca con la boca, llevándose una mano a la sien. Oh, solo era polvo, por un segundo casi creyó que le estaban creciendo canas…

-¡No, no, no, no, no pienses en eso! todavía te quedan muchos años de juventud y galanura. Así que fuera malos pensamientos, fuera ¡shoo! ¡Shoo!-murmuro para si mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en su camino a la sala, cuando se topo con Steve saliendo de una de las tantas aéreas de prácticas. -¡Ey Tony!

-Ey Cap. Sabia que eras un tipo dedicado, ¿pero no habías estado entrenado esta mañana?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Así es, pero los demás y yo decidimos hacer una sección "especial" de entrenamiento a unos agentes novatos.-el rubio sonrió inocente, y el millonario juraría que había algo en esa sonrisita que no era inocente para nada.-Y justo acabamos de terminar, allí vienen.

Los tres agentes emergieron, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, como si les hubieran arrojado cuchillos o flechas, estaban terriblemente agotados y sus pelos estaban de punta, ¿como si les hubiera caído un rayo? Los tres hombres le dieron sus respetos a Steve, pero en cuanto se encontraron con Tony, los tres se pusieron rígidos, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Ey, ¿no eran estos tipos los de el comedor…?

-¡Señor Stark!-exclamaron despavoridos, rápidamente se echaron a sus pies, esto solo lo confundió aun mas.-¡Por favor, perdónenos por todas las cosas malas que dijimos de usted! ¡No teníamos idea de lo que decíamos, fuimos unos idiotas inconscientes! ¡Lo sentimooooos!

-Eh… claro, no hay problema, cuando quieran.-murmuro, sin saber que mas decir.

Los tres agentes se pusieron de pie tan rápido como sus adoloridos cuerpos les daban, y se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar por los próximos cinco días, como minimo. El genio los vio irse, para volverse, y encontrar a todo el equipo allí, intentado lucir inocentes. Dio un suspiro, y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Como si no conociera esa expresión. Por favor. Chicos, no necesito que pelean mis batallas, ¿okey? Soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con gente odiosa todos los días. Denme algo de crédito.

-Nop, tu siempre te quedas con todo el crédito de todas formas.-bromeo Clint.

-Sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de lidiar con esto, pero nosotros somos tus amigos. Siempre vamos a estar aquí para ayudarte.- contesto Bruce, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo pidas o no, vendremos a ti en momentos de gran alegría como de profunda tristeza.-dijo Thor poéticamente.

-Así que vete acostumbrando, que si no…-Natasha murmuro lo que parecía una amigable amenaza.

-Eres un Avenger, si alguien se mete con uno de nosotros, se esta metiendo con todos.-finalizo Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

Tony tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para asimilar las emociones que estaban brotando en su pecho. Era extraño, se sentía cálido, y pocas veces sentía eso, generalmente sentía ese sentimiento cuando estaba con alguno de sus tres únicos amigos. Acaso podía ser que, este grupo de gente, este grupo de superhéroes, fueran ahora sus… ¿amigos?

… Si… amigos…

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Acaso te sonrojaste?-exclamo escandalosamente Barton apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡NO! ¡Que estas diciendo! ¡Yo no me sonrojo!-casi grito, mirando para cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus rostros.

-Amigo Stark, no hay nada de malo en expresar tu aprecio por medio de tu rostro.-se acerco Thor con intención de abrazarlo, a lo que Tony retrocedió, la ultima vez que le abrazo casi le rompió una costilla.

-¡Que les digo que no me estoy sonrojando! ¡Dios! Que hice yo para merecer este calvario.-gruño, masajeándose las sienes. Todos rieron divertidos, y el millonario no pudo evitar sonreír también.-Como sea, por lo que hicieron, quiero decir, aun cuando, hum, no tuvieron que, pero… gracias.

-No es nada.- respondió Steve. Por desgracia para Tony, el tierno momento volvió ser arruinado por la voz de Barton.

-Ay que lindo, se esta sonrojando otra vez, ¿Natasha tienes la cámara?

-Justo aquí.-al instante, tomo una foto de Tony sonrojado.-Esto va ir directo a mi Facebook.

Y la asesina junto con el arquero salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por un muy molesto Tony Stark a gritos de "¡LOS VOY MATAR A LOS DOS SI PUBLICAN ESO!", mas atrás iba Rogers, mas que nada para evitar que las cosas no terminaran muy mal, y aun mas atrás los seguían Bruce y Thor, porque ningún espectáculo esta completo sin el publico testigo.

**FIN**

Y aquí el fin, ojala les gustara.

Yo siento que Tony es como el corazón de los Avengers, el es el elemento central que los une a todos, de una manera u otra. No se si lo han notado, pero en todas las otras películas siempre se hace una referencia a Tony; en Hulk se usan sus inventos para intentar atraparlo y Tony aparece al final con el coronel Ross; en Thor, cuando aparece la maquina que Loki manda a matar a Thor, Phil se pregunta si es uno de los de Stark y en el Capitán América es (obviamente) la participación de Howard Stark XD

Me estoy muriendo por comprar la película, ya paso un mes desde que fui al cine a verla, necesito verla de nuevo! Necesito escuchar la voz de RDJ!... lo siento, tuve un pequeño ataque de histeria jaja XD

Espero volver pronto con algún otro shot de mis superhéroes favoritos.

Nos vemos. Miko.


End file.
